The Good That Came From Moving
by kishimat12
Summary: Fang moves from Colorado and starts high school in Arizona. When he does he meets up with Max and her friends. But soon Fang finds out that there is more in Max's past than what she's been telling him about. AU. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got my idea for this story from PeruvianChick's "The Game of Seduction". Her story is amazing and you guys should check it out sometime.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

This story is probably going to be told entirely in Fang's point of view. Also I think I'm going to have the Flock members just be regular people. But some of them are going to stay back where Fang used to live.

. . . . .

A new school, new fun, and new joys; just what I need. Did I want to move? No. Did I need to leave my old home? No. Did I know anyone in this new city? Once again… no.

My alarm went off in its annoying, nasal, high-pitched beeping just like it did in every morning. Every day when I lived in Colorado my alarm woke me. Now, every day in Arizona from now on, the same alarm will be waking me.

Unwillingly I dragged myself out of bed. _Time to face the day_, I thought. Surprisingly, my room was clean. Then again I'd just moved in. Still, I had a feeling that it wouldn't last. I grabbed a shirt from an unpacked box and then kicked the box over. I wasn't planning on pleasing my mother by keeping my room clean.

After I'd gotten dressed I noticed that my phone had been ringing off the hook. Well, I'd received a lot of texts.

**Dude you need to escape come back** My friend the Gasman had texted me. His real name was Trevor but if you stayed in the room with him long enough you'd understand why we call him the Gasman.

**Sorry mom says i cant. **I replied. I continued to check my messages as I went down stairs. "15 Unread Messages." God, I've only been gone for a week. It's like they haven't seen me in years and have to fill me in on _everything_.

"Apparently you're up," my mom said as I entered the kitchen.

I shrugged and began to grab breakfast.

"Are you excited for school?" my mom continued to press me for information.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone again. "17 Unread Messages." To sum it up they were all from the Gasman, Angel─ Gasman's sister─, and Lissa─ my ex-girlfriend turned good friend.

**I miss you!**__Lissa had texted me. Lissa and I were still on good terms. Basically we'd decided to be friends when I found out that I was going to move. But it feels weird not seeing her.

I was about a second away from leaving when my mom shouted to me, "Fang, have fun at school!"

_Great_, I thought. Should I try to set down roots here or are we going to move in a couple months. Surprisingly we'd stayed in Colorado for two years but that's just because we couldn't sell our house. The thing is I liked Colorado. But she just _had_ to move to Arizona.

I groaned and walked out of the door. Maybe today would be a good day.

Yeah right. For starters I was walking to and from school because my mom didn't want to let me ride the bus. And then I won't even know anyone at my new school.

I think I've figured out why my mom wants moves every couple of months. She always gets together with these flaky guys. Then she finds out that she is actually their mistress then she wants to run out of town.

It took about ten minutes to get to school. Meanwhile I wondered what my day would be like. After a little while I stopped caring.

Once I stepped on campus I saw a girl. But the thing about her was that she looked, well, like a supermodel. Her hair was brown with blond streaks and she had a perfect body. But the weird thing was that she was looking back at me.

"Hey," She said, "I'm Max."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just used a really generic last name for Fang. And Max is a little OOC… at least I think so.**

**I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in a really long time. I'll try to update all of my stories asap!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Okay there's a new guy coming to school today," Nudge informed me, "Ooh, Max look at _him_."

"Nudge what are you talking about?" I asked her. I had spent the night at Nudge's house and now she decided to hack into the school computer files to see what would be going on today.

"Look at him," She said separating every word. "I want to use my dare now."

Okay I'll try to explain. Nudge is about a year younger than I and we've known each other for as long as I can remember. She calls my parents mom and dad and I do the same for hers. And I'm living at Nudge's house for the remainder of the week.

"Fine," I gave in and decided to look at the picture of the guy, "Holy cr─woah."

His name wasn't listed or maybe it was Nudge trying out one of her new schemes to add to the suspense. She tried to set me up with my last boyfriend, not that I'm saying that that's going to happen with me and Mr. Mystery-Man. But all that I can say is things didn't turn out well.

"Talk to him. Ooh no, wait, I know, you should─" Nudge was about to start rambling but I stopped her.

"I'll talk to him," I agreed.

* * *

When we got to school Nudge and I were waiting at the entrance of the school. _What if he doesn't come today?_ I wondered in my head. _What if he thinks I'm weird?_

"There he is," Nudge said and dashed off. _Great._

Then _he_ walked in. And seriously I've never seen anyone that looked like him. For one he was gorgeous. He had black hair that probably impaired his vision. Surprisingly he was several inches taller than I which is surprising because I'm unusually tall. Ugh, Nudge must have known about this.

I walked up to him and said, "Hey, I'm Max."

He looked surprised. Maybe he didn't think I talked. Or, you know, went up to complete strangers and introduced myself. Normally I didn't; god what's wrong with me?

"Oh hi, you can call me Fang," He, Fang, said.

"Fang?" I almost questioned.

"Max?" He asked with the same intensity.

"Oh just Fang is an unusual name," I commented.

"So is Max," He countered.

"Touché," I said. We'd started to walk into the office.

"Mr. Nick Johnson?" The school secretary asked. Fang─ Nick─ took the schedule that the secretary had handed him. Together we walked out the door.

"Nick?" I questioned him.

"F-nick," I joked.

He snickered.

"So why do you go by Fang?" I decided to keep pressing for information.

"I don't know. Everyone I'm close to has always called me that," He said. Somehow I could tell that he was regretting telling me to call him Fang.

"So do you consider me to be close?" I asked him. Honestly I was starting to like him and I wouldn't mind being closer to him.

"I─" He started to say something but Nudge came running over.

"Max!" She screamed.

I turned to her and raised both eyebrows my way of saying not a good time. "Yeah?" I asked faking being polite.

"Oh um I can go… it's just that Iggy…" Nudge trailed off.

"Say it," I nearly commanded her. I was thinking what could have happened to Iggy. I mean he was completely blind but other than that he got by just fine. Iggy is a blind pyromaniac, don't ask me how. Oh no, did he set himself on fire?

"Okay, well um. Iggy can see," Nudge said.

Well, I sure wasn't expecting that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. In this chapter basically everyone is OOC but I'm going to try to get everyone back to normal soon. Also there's going to be FAX in the next chapter... I hope.**

**Enjoy!  
****

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

"Who's Iggy?" I asked. It felt so weird hanging out with Max when something major was happening. But then again him seeing… what's the big deal? Is he blind or something?

"He's our friend… he is─ was─ blind," Max said quickly and started to follow Nudge. People really do have interesting names around here. Iggy, Nudge and Max make me feel like Fang is reasonably normal. Then she motioned to me, "Aren't you coming?"

I shrugged and followed her. "Is it possible for blind people to see again?" I asked Max when I caught up to her.

"I don't know. Well I haven't thought about it," Max said quickly.

We kept on walking to where ever Iggy was. Max tapped me on the arm and motioned for me to turn to follow her. When we turned the corner I saw a boy who was about my height with strawberry blond hair, incredibly pale hair and light blue eyes.

"Iggy?" Max asked him.

"So that's what you look like," He said and let go of Nudge and went to go hug Max.

"Oh my god I didn't think it was possible," she said and hugged him back.

"So you're Max's ex Sam?" Iggy asked me and cocked his head a bit.

"I'm new actually," I said.

Iggy let go of Max and raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you randomly talk to new kids?" I think I saw him mouth.

Max shrugged and stood next to me. "This is Fang," she said and snuck a glance at me.

The bell sounded and everyone started to head off to class. Max was going to show me to my first class but Iggy and Nudge wanted to have a word with me. They told her to keep going on and that I'd catch up with her.

"Look Max has been our friend for as long as I can remember," Iggy said.

"Yeah, and I've never seen him act this way around anyone," Nudge said.

"Yeah she seems… happy…" Iggy said.

"Isn't she always happy?" I asked the two of them. I'd seen/known Max for a matter of about thirty minutes and she'd been smiling the entire time.

"Look it's all good now. She's been through a lot and you seem like someone that'll be good in her life," Nudge said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She's waiting for you, just go," I Iggy said and pushed me towards her.

I walked over to where Max was walking. "Hey what did they talk to you about?" She asked me when I got back over to her.

"Nothing really," I said and shrugged.

"Don't lie to me Fang," She said and looked me in the eye. It seemed as if she was able to read my usually unreadable expression. Not even any of my friends from Colorado had learned how to read me in all of the time that I'd spent there. Max raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"They approve of you?" Max sort of questioned me.

I shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

"Oh they're just really over protective of me ever since what happened with Sam," Max sighed, "They know that I can take care of myself but Nudge feels guilty and Iggy goes along with whatever Nudge does."

"Wait what?" I asked and then Max turned red. Even when she was beat red she still looked more beautiful that any model in the world.

"I've said too much," She said and shook her head. We walked in silence for a bit. "Your class is right here," She said.

"Thanks for everything," I said.

"Hey, I'll help you find your next class okay? Just wait for me, 'kay?" She asked me.

I nodded and watched her disappear into the crowds of people in the hall.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

Right now I really wished that my first period was with Fang. At least my first class of the day was with Iggy so I would be able to find out what he and Nudge had told Fang.

I walked into class and sat down next to Iggy. "What did you do to him?" I asked Iggy when I sat down.

"You know how amazing it is to see," Iggy mused.

"What did you say to Fang?" I was _this_ close to shaking Iggy and slapping him.

"Max, Max, Max, you really don't know how much you take for granted," Iggy continued on his little happy rant.

I sighed and started copying things down from the board.

"You know, he really likes you," Iggy said.

"Wha…?" I asked. But then again, Iggy was always making some sort of witty comeback or saying things out of the blue.

"Teacher," Iggy warned.

The rest of the class period seemed to drag on. I really wanted to see Fang again. God what's wrong with me? I barely knew the guy and yet I could barely stand not seeing him. Why had my friends already lectured him? And what had they lectured him about? Why couldn't this class end now?

The bell rang and I immediately stood up to leave. I rushed over to meet up with Fang. As he left the room I saw him talking to Lissa and Brigid. You probably don't know much about them. Well, Lissa is referred to as the school prostitute and Brigid and I haven't found a way to get along since grade school.

"Hey Fang," I said and went to go stand by him, "Lissa, Brigid."

"Bye Nick," they said in unison and walked away.

"Nick?" I questioned.

"I told you, only people who know me well call me Fang," He said and smiled. That made my heart flutter a bit. At least from what I could tell he didn't seem to trust them completely.

"So I'm the only one at this school that will be calling you Fang?" I asked as we started walking to our next class.

Fang nodded, "Well Nudge and Iggy too."

We walked in silence for a bit. Then I had to ask a question about _Lissa_ and _Brigid_. "So has the 'devilish duo' been annoying you?" I asked.

"Devilish duo, come again?" Fang asked.

"Lissa and Brigid, they try to get their hands on most new guys when they come to our school. I'm not too surprised that they tried to get their paws on you," I said trying to sound casual.

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you looked in the mirror… ever? Just look around, every girl is staring at you."

Fang smiled, "Yeah? And they all look jealous of you."

"Should they be?" I asked.

Fang shrugged, "I'm not the only one who's getting stared at."

"What, do you have an evil twin?"

"Oh never mind," He said and we walked into class. I sat down and the teacher let Fang sit next to me. At least this class period would be interesting. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote hello. For the next 20 minutes or so we passed random notes and got to learn a lot about each other. Normally I wouldn't be up for things like that but things were different with Fang.

* * *

"Hmmm, did you know that Lissa was the name of my ex?" Fang said quietly to me towards the end of class. We'd stopped passing the note.

"Mmm," I said to make sure that he knew that I'd heard what he had said.

"Yeah and she had a close friend named Brigid."

"Okay that's a little creepy," I said.

The bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'll admit it. I'm not very good at cliffhangers but I will try to get some fax into the next chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months!!! I don't even have an excuse for why it's taken me so long to start writing this chapter! But I made this chapter long just for all of you guys! (Well it's one of the longest chapters I've written)  
**

**(And I still don't own)

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

Max and I walked into the hallway. Discretely I tried to sneak a glance at her but something told me that she knew. I let my mind wander off and began to think about me next class.

_Lunch_. The word itself made me happy. Yet, somehow I could tell that Max wasn't really looking forward to it.

"Hey, Mr. Daydreamer, are you okay?" Max asked me as we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something," I said.

Max nodded and we went to go meet up with Iggy and Nudge. "Why are Lissa and Brigid sitting at our table?" Nudge asked and glared in their general direction.

Iggy shrugged, "They must have a death wish."

"Wow they're persistent," Max muttered to me.

"Yeah, twice in one day, I'm impressed," I whispered back.

Nudge, Max, Iggy and I walked over to the table and sat down as if the "devilish duo" wasn't there. Sadly, they saw that I wasn't giving them eye-contact and took matters into their own hands.

"Hey Fang," They both said at once.

Max snickered and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay you can talk," Lissa said to me as she got up to come whisper something in my ear but she made sure that it was loud enough for everyone sitting by could hear, "You know that you don't have to let Max control you. That's why Sam left her for Brigid. But then we both decided that he wasn't worth her time so we gave him back to Max. If you ever want a break from _her_ here are our numbers." Lissa slipped a piece of paper into my hand and walked away with Brigid.

Max's hand was clenched into a fist under the table besides me. "Max, calm down,"  
Nudge said to her and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Max, you know that what they said is a lie," Iggy tried to console her.

Max shook her head and unclenched her fist. "Yeah, sure, whatever, I'm fine," she said quickly before getting her lunch out of her back pack.

We all sat in a really awkward silence until Nudge started to ramble about fashion. Iggy rolled his eyes. "Nudge you're going to have to tone it down 'cause Fang isn't used to the Nudge Channel yet."

Nudge glared at Iggy while turning pink. "As I was saying…" she said and she continued to ramble.

Eventually, we all ate our lunch and soon it was time for our next class.

Iggy and Nudge walked off to their class and Max lead me to my next class that I didn't have with her.

"It's okay you can ask me about why I got to angry," She said as we were walking.

"So what did happen between you and Sam?" I asked.

"I can't really talk about it but I can write it out. Look, I have English now so I'll write everything down and then you can read it… okay?" She said quietly.

I nodded. "Oh and you have this class with _him_."

I raised an eyebrow and she motioned towards a guy that was walking towards us.

"Hey Max," Sam said politely, "What are you doing over here?"

Well, he sure seemed like a nice guy.

"I was just showing Nick where his class is," Max smiled, "But I should get going now."

She quickly darted away and Sam turned to me. "Hi I'm Sam," He greeted me and raised his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Nick," I said.

"So, what's going on between you and Max?" He asked as we entered the class. The teacher sat me right next to Sam.

"Nothing really, I guess, we just met," I said even though I was starting to think that I was falling in love with her.

"Oh, cool," Sam said, "Do you play and sports?"

"Yeah, are the teams at this school any good?" I asked.

"Mmhmm, I just happen to be the team captain of the football team," He stated proudly. "Would you be interested in joining?"

"Why not?"

"Good, come to the tryouts today so we can see what you've got," Sam said.

"Okay," And the teacher started class.

The hour breezed by and before I knew it the bell had rung and Max was waiting outside the classroom doors. "Didya' miss me?" she joked.

"You have no idea," I said in a joking tone even though I was telling the truth.

She laughed and handed me a couple sheets of paper that were folded in half. "There's everything you need to know, just don't read it when I'm around okay?"

I tucked it into my bag and Max led us to our next class.

"So, I'm guessing that you met Sam," She said.

I nodded, "He asked me to try out for football this afternoon."

"Good, we could use a good player."

"How do you know that I'm not terrible?" I asked.

"I don't," Max paused, "I bet you twenty bucks that you make the team."

I laughed, "Fine, I'll bet you a penny that I don't."

"You're on," She said. And the rest of the day breezed by.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? I hope you all liked it! I'll try to update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I have a feeling that you want to know what Max said in the letter, you're going to find out in this chapter. And because you've all been waiting for it… FAX!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Fang's POV**

Tryouts were a breeze and even though I was distracted by the content of Max's note. What could possibly bother the strongest person I knew? And yes, something about her makes me feel like I know her without her even telling me. That sounds pretty creepy huh? Anyways, before I'd even walked home Sam had called me and told me that I'd made the team.

Once I'd gotten home I rushed past my mother, who was busy setting up a job interview, and headed up to my room. There I saw my phone waiting for me with countless messages from Angel, the Gasman and Lissa. For some odd reason, I didn't even want to read any of them. All I wanted to do is open up the note.

Carefully I opened up the note as if it would spontaneously combust if I opened it any faster. _Dear Fang,_

_Dear so-in-so, I've always thought that, that was a strange way to start out any letter. But, I guess why you want to know what is wrong with me and why I behave around certain people how I do._

_Let's start it out simply. I've known Nudge for as long as I've been alive. Her parents and my parents were friends long before that. I met Iggy in pre-school and the three of us have been friends ever since. That's the easy part._

_When I was in second grade Brigid came to my school. We were friends until fifth grade because that's when Lissa turned up at my elementary school. Even back then she was as trashy as ever. But of course Brigid befriended Lissa and they've been two little _lovebirds_ ever since._

_So everything was great up until last year. I mean, I'm not upset about Nudge being bumped up a grade or anything, but that's when she and Iggy decided to set me up with Sam. Nudge said that we made a great couple. Iggy said that Sam seemed like a nice guy. And the thing is Sam really is a nice guy and we were together for a couple of months._

_One day Nudge, Sam, Iggy and I were out at one of the football players' party and pretty much the entire school was there, including Brigid and Lissa. There was a lot of alcohol there and before my eyes I saw everyone getting drunk. Sam was no exception. And in the corner I saw that Brigid had her scheming face on and she was talking to Lissa._

_Nudge was starting to feel sick so I took her to the bathroom so she could throw up. Once she was feeling better we decided to find Iggy and Sam so we could head home. Iggy was outside, trying to escape the loudness inside. But Sam was nowhere to be found. I looked everywhere for him and as I walked down the last hallway I saw that one door was closed. I didn't want to go inside but I had to know. So I cracked the door open and immediately saw the shirt that he was wearing that night on the ground along with Lissa's. And as if Lissa was waiting for me to find them, she moaned his name._

_The next day the entire school was talking about the party and Lissa made sure to let everyone know what she'd done with Sam while he was a drunken mess. I couldn't even look Sam in the eye but I found a way to break up with him. For about a month he tried to make it up to me. And it's not like I don't have some feelings for Sam, but things can't ever be the same after something like that. _

_So now you know. _

_Burn this,_

_Max_

After reading it I actually contemplated burning the note but it seemed far too important to burn.

* * *

"Hey," I said and tapped her on the shoulder the next day at school.

"Hey," Max said.

"I guess I owe you twenty bucks," I said and started to reach into my pocket.

"Yeah but not right now," She motioned over to a security guard, "She thinks that I'm a drug dealer and you paying me in front of her won't really help."

"Hmm, you didn't include that in your letter," I said and chuckled a bit.

She raised an eyebrow, "So you read it and aren't running away screaming?"

"Max, it's not even that bad," I said yearning to wrap my arms around her and comfort her even though I knew she was fine.

"And yet it's fueled this school's gossip for the past three months." Max sighed.

"Do you want it back?" Fang asked me.

"You didn't burn it?" Max asked and that sparked my memory of her last line: Burn this.

I shook my head.

"Hmm, well that's interesting," She said jokingly. "I guess I'll take it for when I become rich and famous and I need to write my autobiography."

We walked in silence for a bit until Max pulled me into a corner. "I know that I've only known you for a day but," Before she could finish her sentence Max stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and started to kiss her back.

"Eh, hem," Someone behind us cleared their throat.

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, Reviews? **

**Somewhat of a cliffhanger, aren't you all proud of me? And I know that Max making the first move is a little strange compared to the normal MR books but remember everyone, this is an AU story.**

**Also I'm not sure who the person is going to be so if you could give me some ideas? Should it be Iggy, Nudge, the security guard, Sam or some other person?**


	7. Chapter 7

**To all of my reviewers, thank you so much for the ideas and to Mo- The Reviewer, this chapter is based on your idea. **

**Thank you all so much!

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

I stiffened when I heard that all too familiar throat clearing. And I know what you're thinking. If it were Iggy he would have said something like, "Hey you two lovebirds, what does a guy have to do around here to get in on that action." Or if it was Nudge, she would have squealed and said, "Zomg," or "Oh my god," over and over again. Even if it was my _favorite_ school security guard she would have cleared her throat and she would have immediately had us sent to the principal's office for "PDA". (Let's just say that I have had a similar experience in the past.)

But this was different. This "eh, hem," was one that Sam had used so many times in the past while we were together. It was the sound that told me to stop spacing out in class when I was day dreaming about our date the night before. And it was the sound that wordlessly told me that he was there, when I didn't know.

Fang and I instantly turned towards him, "Oh, hi, Sam," I said lamely.

"Max, can I have a word with you?" Sam said politely.

I nodded and followed him to where ever he was going.

Sam looked me up and down, "You're different now, you know?"

"Three months can change a girl," I said and looked down at the ground. Even though it was three months later I couldn't find a way to look him in the eye.

"You still haven't let it go," He shook his head, "It was one night, how was I supposed to know that she was going to do that to me when I was so drunk that I could barely stand up."

"And look who picked me to be the designated driver, 'Oh we all know that Max won't drink anyways so she can get us all home.'" I said doing a nearly perfect impression of Sam. "If anything we should make sure that she can see and remember all of the events that took place that night.

"You didn't have to say yes."

"And then what would have happened? You would have tried to drive us home and gotten the car crashed? And what does it matter that I was the only one that didn't _do_ any_thing_ at that party?"

"Max the past is the past. I've been trying to make this up to you for months and now you are making out with the new guy in the middle of the hall, this isn't you," Sam said.

"Says you, you haven't even been around," I said so bitterly that Sam shook a bit.

"I've tried but you've been pushing me away. You─" Sam started to say something but I interrupted him.

"Hmmm, I _wonder_ why," I said sarcastically and a little too loudly. The people around us were starting to watch. I wonder what it must have looked like. A girl and a guy having a bitter conversation but the girl wouldn't give the guy any eye contact no matter how hard he tried to get her to look at him.

"Max you're making a scene."

"I'm leaving," I said and started to head back to Fang but _someone_ grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't. You know that I still want to be with you."

For the first time in the past three months I looked Sam in the eyes, "Yeah, I know. Just unlike you, I've moved on. Now let go of me."

Sam let go of my wrist and I made my way back over to Fang. Meanwhile I passed Lissa, "He's all yours," After saying that I smirked and saw that Iggy and Nudge were waiting over by Fang.

"Hey, do you guys want to get away from here?" I asked

Everyone nodded. We headed down to try to get away from the crowd of people that had surrounded me and Sam. I thought it was pretty weird though since we were just having a conversation. I guess, people had just gotten used to a huge fight breaking out whenever we'd had any conversation. And that was even before we'd broken up.

Fang started to walk right next to me and took my hand, "So what's the deal with the crowds gathering when you were just having a conversation with Sam?"

"I─I think they'd just gotten used to our old conversations," I said quietly.

"And what were those like?"

"Let's just say that when we'd get into arguments they weren't purely verbal."

"Did he hurt you?" Fang asked and his grip tightened slightly on my hand.

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Fang asked.

"I didn't think it was that important," I said and shook my head. When I was writing my note there were a lot of things that I was going to put in the letter but didn't.

**

* * *

So, apparently, there are a lot of things in Max's past that we don't know about. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating very often but school just started back up last week and I've had homework in nearly every class every day. Also my computer has been having major internet troubles so I haven't even been using it very often. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas!!!

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

Not important! Of everything that could be deemed unimportant! Why on Earth would Max leave out the fact that she and Sam were fighting!?

"Max," I whispered her name.

She turned to me, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you─" The bell interrupted my sentence and all the students around us began to walk to their first class of the day.

"Can you tell me later? I've gotta go," Max said and rushed off to class before I could even answer her question.

I just nodded and started walking to class.

For that moment I just wanted to be alone. But since things in my life rarely go the way that they are planned, you'll never guess who I ran into. Sam.

"I need to talk to you," he said as I tried to pass by him.

I continued to walk without saying a word. "Nick, come on. Just hear me out, okay?"

Still walking. "You have biology first right?" Sam continued to pester me, "My class is right down the hall." Sam paused to see if I would say anything, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Look I have no idea what Max told you about us. Like why people were always so interested in our relationship and things along the lines of that."

By then I'd had it. "Yeah I know about how your relationship wasn't just you two arguing. She told me about how you two were fighting."

Sam snorted, "I think fighting requires both people to be involved."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Sam smirked. "The only time that I ever laid a hand on her in that sense was when I was trying to protect myself. I would never hurt her. It looks like Max has been editing the truth when it comes to you just like she did with me."

* * *

**Yes, I know this is an extremely short chapter. I will try my best to post a longer one tonight.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I felt like writing a really light hearted filler chapter so here it is. I'll get to the rest of the story later.**

**Fang's POV**

**One month later.**

Feeling Max's hand in mine was like no other. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her. We were together despite the first few confusing days that we'd known each other. And the weirdest thing of all was that Sam and I were really close friends. Even though every word that he had said to me within the first 24 hours of me knowing him was a lie.

"So this is what, our fifth official date?" Max asked me as we walked through the Grand Canyon State Park.

"This counts?" I had to ask because we'd gone to dinner and a movie two days ago and she said that, that wasn't a date.

"Sure, why not?" She said and she started to drag me over to hike the actual canyon.

"Max, we didn't bring food or water and you're wearing flip-flops."

"That just will add a sense of adventure!" She said when we were a matter of feet from the trail head.

I pulled her in for a kiss. When we broke apart Max looked at me, dazed, "So, what were we doing again?"

"We can go to the bottom another day," I said and smiled.

"Fiiinnneee," She stretched out the word overdramatically.

**Two weeks ago.**

"Fang, where are we going?" Max asked me when we were driving. She had a blindfold on and I had refused to tell her where I was taking her. It was her half birthday and we decided to go out.

I knew that she probably thought that I was taking her to a nice restaurant because we were both wearing nice clothes. But as a joke, we were going to a McDonalds first. I rolled down the window and watched as Max immediately take off her blind fold. "FANG, you made me get dressed up so we could go to a drive through!"

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" The lady working the drive through asked before I could come up with a reply.

"Yes can we have a large fries?" Max yelled to her before I could place my order.

"Anything else?"

"No that'll be it," Max said.

"Your order will be in the first window."

I rolled up the window. "What was that all about?" I asked her right before I paid for her food.

"We're going to a nice restaurant." She said proudly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was the plan all along," I said while paying the lady at the first window.

"But… Then… Why?" Max sputtered.

"I was just thirsty. But on the topic of food, do you like Mexican?"

She covered her face with her hands, "God, you're going to take me to Taco Bell now, aren't you?"

I laughed and shook my head, "You'll see."

**Back to the present.**

We were on the road back to Flag **(A/N: That's what we call Flagstaff in Arizona… sometimes)** and both of our stomachs started to grumble.

"Well, since this is a date, Taco Bell or McDonalds?" Max joked remembering what happened two weeks ago.

"What do you think the people at McDonalds would do if we ordered a Whopper?" I asked.

"Let's see," She said and turned off on an off ramp that looked like it lead to nowhere.

"Okay, I know that you've lived here for longer than I have but I don't think there is anything out here."

"I know, but we passed a place with food a couple of minutes ago so we need to turn around," She said

"Oh," I paused, "I knew that."

**Sorry for some reason I was thinking about fast food when I was writing this chapter. Also, I decided that Max and Fang live in Flagstaff because that's where I envisioned in all of the books. And yes, I am from Arizona and I love the heat.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Reviews?**


End file.
